Mala reputación
by Freeandbored
Summary: Una tradición en la familia Vargas impide que el menor tenga citas, y es que su hermano mayor tiene un carácter que ahuyenta. Hasta que un día un desconocido aparece y las cosas cambian (Idea basada en la película 10 things i hate about you) (Contiene GerIta)


Mala reputación

"¿Ya le preguntaste si quiere salir contigo?" le preguntó Kiku.

"No, estoy nervioso ¿qué tal si dice que no?"

"Pero qué tal si dice que sí, haz el esfuerzo y pregúntale"

Ludwig conoció a Feliciano en la bienvenida del bachillerato, aunque estaban en salones distintos, no dejó de saludarlo cada vez que lo veía. Ya eran amigos pero él quería ser algo más. Por ahora sólo había conseguido ser su tutor de física; en cuanto supo que tenía dificultades en esa materia se ofreció a ayudarlo, con esto pasaría más tiempo con él y por fin tendría el valor de invitarlo a salir.

Pero cuando quiso preguntarle, Feliciano le dijo que no podía, no era que no quisiera, simplemente no podía. Había una _loca_ tradición en la familia que le impedía salir con alguien si su hermano mayor no lo hacía primero. Pero conociendo a su hermano Lovino…

Aunque ya sabían de esto, no fue sino hasta que Feliciano invitó a Ludwig a su casa, cuando el abuelo les llamó la atención. Les dijo que era algo muy importante que llevaba muchos años aplicándose, que él mismo la había cumplido, también el padre de ellos y ahora era su deber cumplirla.

"Pero abuelo, Lovino no está interesado en nadie…"

"Cállate, tú qué sabes, además la escuela está llena de idiotas y ni se te ocurra presentarme a uno de tus subnormales amigos". Dijo Lovino.

Aun así, Feliciano y Ludwig no querían darse por vencidos, iba a ser difícil, pero debía haber alguien por ahí que estuviera dispuesto a lidiar con Lovino. Pero, incluso Kiku se negó y expuso su opinión por primera vez:

"A mí no me vean, dicen que una vez arrolló con su auto a una persona porque lo miró mal, no sé si sea verdad".

La opinión popular era que Lovino Vargas era _"un peligro para quien lo hiciera enojar"_ , había rumores, el que Kiku sabía era uno de tantos, incluso pensaban que había sido un delincuente, pero nadie estaba completamente seguro, porque tenía muy buenas calificaciones y estaba por graduarse.

Ludwig se preguntaba quién podría ser lo suficientemente valiente como para aceptar invitar a Lovino al cine, por lo menos una vez. No tenía muchos amigos y Kiku ya le había dicho que no. Su hermano mayor interrumpió sus pensamientos, éste había llegado apenas el día anterior, para pasar las vacaciones en casa, pues empezaban un mes antes. Estuvieron hablando y poniéndose al día. Gilbert, como siempre, empezó a hablarle sobre la vida allá fuera como si fuera un experto, obviamente Ludwig sabía que muchas de las cosas que decía eran mentira, pero así era él, siempre exageraba todo.

Gilbert se enteró de la situación de su hermano menor cuando le avisó que saldría, él le dijo que podía llevarlo si le quedaba de paso, el otro dudó por un momento, pero ya se le estaba haciendo tarde, así que aceptó. Lo dejó frente a una casa de estilo italiano donde un atractivo joven salió y recibió a Ludwig de manera entusiasta. Gilbert los miró y luego se presentó como _"el genial hermano mayor de West"_. Entonces se dio cuenta de por qué su hermano se había arreglado tanto y estaba tan nervioso viendo el reloj a cada rato. _Entonces es alguien importante_ , pensó.

Cuando Ludwig llegó a casa tuvo que aguantar el interrogatorio de su hermano _"¿es tu novio? ¿Dónde lo conociste? Es lindo ¿tiene una hermana o hermano? ¿Ya dejaste de ser virgen?"_ Ludwig lo miró enojado.

"Lo siento. Pero ¿si sales con él?"

Ludwig bajó la vista y negó con la cabeza.

"Hmmm no se lo has dicho…"

"Sí, ya lo invité, es que no puede salir conmigo…" le reprochó Ludwig.

Gilbert lo miró comprensivamente por primera vez desde que llegó.

"¿Y por qué no? ¿No le gustas? Aunque no parecía eso…"

Ludwig le contó el problema, no era que no confiara en su hermano pero estaba seguro de que si se lo decía se burlaría de él, aunque necesitaba desahogarse. Gilbert no sabía qué decir, pero dado que era la primera vez que veía a su hermano interesado en alguien le pareció que debía ayudarlo, porque "era su deber como el asombroso hermano mayor".

"No te desanimes, tal vez yo sepa de alguien interesado" le dijo pareciendo indiferente.

"Ah sí ¿cómo quién?"

"Pues… qué tal yo"

Ludwig lo miró alzando una ceja.

"No escuchaste lo que te dije de él"

"Por favor West, tú sabes que nadie me odia, es difícil"

Ahora se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle contado sus problemas, pero en fin, tenía que estar bromeando.

"Sí, claro ¿por qué no?"

Así que al otro día siguió a su hermano por la escuela, lo había visto con un amigo, tal vez él sabía algo e interrogó a Kiku acerca de un tal Lovino.

"El único Lovino que conozco se apellida Vargas, está en el último año ¿pasó algo con él?"

"No, es sólo que oí a un grupo hablando de él ¿acaso es popular?".

"Digamos que sí… Creo que jugará futbol hoy en la tarde, por si lo quieres buscar".

Ahora que tenía el nombre completo sería más fácil. Gilbert estuvo preguntando entre los alumnos si lo conocían, porque eso de su reputación le había despertado interés. Todos ponía cara de susto cuando les mencionaban el nombre, algunos de ellos encontraban extraño que alguien estuviera preguntando por él, acaso era un agente secreto o algo por el estilo. Después de otras preguntas le dijeron dónde jugaba y fue a verlo.

Lovino no estaba nada mal, pensaba, pero luego vio la forma en que jugaba, era bueno pero bastante agresivo, empujó a uno de sus compañeros, a otro le dio una patada por robarle el balón y a otro más le rompió la nariz de un codazo, lo que provocó que lo expulsaran del campo. Gilbert se quedó sorprendido por tanta hostilidad, y cuando terminó la práctica se acercó.

"Hey, te vi jugar y eres bueno".

"No te conozco. Piérdete".

"Es cierto. Soy Gilbert ¿y tú?"

"Ese no es asunto tuyo, déjame en paz"

Lo vio subirse a su auto, arrancar, pitarle a otro que se atravesó y verlo sacar medio cuerpo por la ventanilla para amenazar al conductor, sacando a relucir un extenso vocabulario de insultos. Con esto, Gilbert se pondría a pensar que iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba, Lovino era bien parecido pero ahora se daba cuenta de qué tipo de reputación tenía. Esperaba que valiera la pena ayudar a su hermano, porque se estaba arriesgando a tal vez ser apuñalado un día de estos. De todas maneras era Gilbert Beilschmidt, el tipo más cool del mundo y para él no existían imposibles. Además, solo sería para entretenerse mientras estaba allí.

Lo único que necesitaba era más información. Entonces se acercó a su hermano que estaba hablando con Kiku. Realmente, Ludwig no pensó que de verdad quisiera ayudarlo, pero Kiku lo convenció de que era una buena oportunidad. Gilbert pensó que su hermano tenía suerte de tener un buen amigo y un genial hermano mayor que lo apoyaran.

"Podríamos preguntarle algunas cosas a su hermano".

Los tres se reunieron con Feliciano para contarle un poco del plan, aunque disfrazado de un _"me gustaría salir con tu hermano"_ de parte de Gilbert. Aunque Feliciano no creía que de verdad Lovino pudiera salir con él, nada perdía con ayudarlo.

"Bueno, la verdad no sé qué tipo de personas le gusten, creo que nunca ha tenido una relación, al menos no que yo sepa. Le gusta la música alternativa, el cine italiano y casi siempre va al café que está cerca de la escuela".

Y con esta información, decidió abordarlo en el café. Hace dos años cuando estaba en la preparatoria, también iba ahí a pasar el rato con sus amigos. Lo vio y se sentó delante de él.

"Hola, otra vez"

Lovino ni siquiera lo miró, y después suspirando dijo.

"Tú de nuevo, al parecer es el día de regalar tontos y me acaban de asignar uno ¿qué quieres ahora?".

"Vine a conversar contigo, eres Lovino Vargas ¿cierto?".

"¿Acaso no entiendes? Lárgate"

"No, hasta que hablemos, si quieres yo pago el café o lo que vayas a pedir"

"¿Ah sí? ¿Quieres comprarme? Espera, ¿cómo supiste mi nombre? No me digas, has escuchado los rumores ¿no? ¿Quieres comprobarlos?".

"No, no exactamente, vamos, pide lo que quieras"

Entonces Lovino, no solo pidió lo más caro que había, sino que invitó a uno de sus amigos a que los acompañara y que también pagara lo de él.

"Él es Alfred Jones, y este es el estúpido de Gilbert" los presentó Lovino.

"¿Acaso eres Gilbert Beilschmidt?" le dijo Alfred.

"Sí, ¿por qué?"

"Ah es que el profesor Fritz nos habló de ti una vez" contestó el otro.

Estuvieron conversando sobre la escuela y él trataba de impresionar a Lovino con sus historias que solo causaban fastidiarlo más, y por el contrario se había ganado la simpatía de Alfred que se reía con sus bromas. Cuando Gilbert se fue, Lovino le preguntó a Alfred qué sabía de él.

"No lo conozco. Pero es algo así como una leyenda, dicen que fue a todas las fiestas y que ganó todos los concursos de beber cerveza. También que hizo una película porno en Europa una vez que se graduó, no sé, me lo contó un tipo que estudiaba con él, creo que tiene un hermano en primer año pero a todos les da miedo preguntarle. Es tan cool en persona ¿Desde cuándo sales con él?"

"No lo hago. El idiota me ha estado siguiendo desde el martes y no sé cómo quitármelo de encima, ni siquiera sé por qué me está molestando".

Lovino nunca hacía caso a los rumores porque de él también decían muchas cosas, por lo tanto evitaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con chismes o los olvidaba pronto. Así que verdad o mentira, lo de Gilbert Beilschmidt no le interesaba.

Toda esa semana, Gilbert seguía buscándolo, incluso una vez estando en clase, alguien le pasó un papelito que decía: "Hola ". Entonces vio que era Gilbert que lo estaba saludando, no lo miró de nuevo hasta que la clase se acabó.

"No te rindes, bastardo".

"¿Por qué esa actitud? ¿Acaso no te alegras de que me tomara la molestia de entrar a tu clase solo para verte? Escuché que hay un ciclo de cine italiano y pensé que tal vez quisieras venir conmigo este sábado".

"¿Ves películas italianas?"

"Claro que sí, ven conmigo"

"Lo voy a pensar, dame tu número para avisarte".

Ahora no sabía si darle una oportunidad o no, planeaba dejarlo esperando, pero después pensaba en Feliciano y en lo callado que había estado últimamente, y todo por culpa de aquel sujeto.

"¿En verdad te interesa tanto ese tipo?"

"Pues sí, de veras me gusta, sólo espero que no se aburra esperándome".

El tipo tenía que ser idiota para no hacerlo, porque sí, Feliciano podía tener sus defectos pero era un chico muy talentoso y de buen corazón, era el único que lo defendía cada vez que alguien hablaba mal de él. Lovino suspiró y después de tragarse su orgullo, llamó a Gilbert, de todos modos una cita no era para tanto, sería una sola vez y jamás volvería a verlo, era un fastidio, pero estaba siendo egoísta y su hermano menor no podía sufrir por su culpa. En cuanto acordó la cita con Gilbert, se lo comunicó a Feliciano. Ahora podía ser feliz.

El viernes Ludwig fue a casa de Feliciano.

"Abuelo, vinieron por mí, él es Ludwig, iremos a patinar"

"Un momento Feliciano, ¿no te acuerdas de lo que hablamos?"

"No es necesario que lo regañes, yo también voy a salir" dijo Lovino.

Y se fueron ante la mirada sorprendida del abuelo.

Lovino observaba a Gilbert, absorto en le película, incluso se veía emocionado justo en aquella escena de la fuente. ¿En verdad estaba saliendo con un tipo al que apenas conocía? Y peor, ahora sabía que tenía una reputación igual de dudosa, no es como que creyera en todo lo que Alfred le contó, pero había estado pensando en eso y bueno, uno nunca sabe. Después del cine, fueron a un café y platicaron sobre la película. Lovino lo encaró y le preguntó por qué lo estaba siguiendo.

"Eso ya te lo dije, te vi jugar y pensé que eras bueno, es todo. Y ¿por qué aceptaste mi invitación? ¿Empiezo a gustarte?". Le dijo riéndose.

"Eres un imbécil. Lo hice por mi hermano. No te creas especial. Tenemos una ridícula tradición familiar, si yo no salía, él tampoco y pues… aquí estoy".

"Ya veo. Eres un buen hermano entonces" le dijo Gilbert con una sonrisa de aprobación. "Eso quiere decir que no eres tan malo como dicen".

"Y ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Has estado en algún concurso de beber cerveza últimamente?" le dijo Lovino en forma retadora.

"¿Qué? Ah ya te enteraste, no, estuve en uno o dos, y los gané, ¿aún siguen hablando de eso?".

"No sé, no hago caso a los chismes, eso lo oí por casualidad, dime ¿por qué alguien diría algo así de ti?"

"Bueno, yo solía ser un poco arrogante, la gente exagera las hazañas que cree que está haciendo."

Compararon rumores, en los de Lovino había desde haber atropellado a alguien hasta prenderle fuego una casa y los de Gilbert incluían, aparte de los que Alfred le contó, otros en los que domaba leones en un circo. Se rieron de todo eso porque era absurdo y totalmente falso. Lo único cierto fue el par de concursos que Gilbert ganó, y no hizo ninguna película, solo estuvo en Alemania unos meses para cuidar de su abuelo; los de Lovino, en cambio, solo era cierto lo de su carácter y su agresividad cuando jugaba. Pero nunca atropelló ni quemó a nadie.

Aunque odiaba admitirlo, había pasado una tarde muy agradable. Gilbert era divertido, pensar que lo había tratado tan mal, para compensarlo, él se ofreció a pagar pero el otro se negó y terminaron pagando cada quien la mitad. Seguro que al llegar a casa, Feliciano no dejaría de hablar del tipo con el que salió pero había valido la pena.

Y efectivamente, Feliciano no dejó de hablar de Ludwig y de darle las gracias, y eso estaba bien, había vuelto a la normalidad y por fin podría dejar de sentir culpa y estar en paz con su conciencia. Lo que ambos ignoraban es que algunas personas ya habían empezado las apuestas. ¿Sería ese desconocido capaz de domar a Lovino Vargas y no morir en el intento? Eso estaba por verse.

A Gilbert le había agradado mucho Lovino, siendo sincero primero lo había hecho por su hermano, después porque el italiano le pareció interesante, ahora no lo sabía bien, pero se había divertido. Sí, era directo y a veces difícil pero era la sensación de peligro la que lo atraía. Cuando Lovino le dijo que lo llevaría en la moto al principio pensó que estaba bien, pero en cuanto éste aceleró, pensó que moriría, cuando se dio cuenta, estaba abrazado de Lovino lo más fuerte que podía mientras cerraba los ojos, sin gritar para no parecer un cobarde. Llegaron a su casa y se bajó mareado. Lovino se acercó titubeando y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Gilbert no reaccionó porque aún seguía desorientado.

Pasaron unos días para que volviera a buscarlo, tiempo suficiente para no parecer desesperado, según leyó Gilbert en una revista. Lovino fingió indiferencia, pero estaba feliz de que lo llamara.

Aquella vez fueron a un karaoke, Gilbert cantaba mal pero con sentimiento, Lovino en cambio tenía buena voz, pero nada de eso les interesaba, pues empezaban a disfrutar la compañía del otro. Conversaban sobre su familia, Lovino empezó a hablarle de su hermano menor y su abuelo, y en como a veces se sentía opacado, Gilbert vivía una situación similar. Siempre fueron más rebeldes que sus hermanos menores, quizá para hacerse los duros y quitarse su imagen de niños. Con esto sintieron que no estaban solos.

Durante las dos semanas siguientes, Gilbert lo esperaba después de la escuela, paseaban en moto -para la mala suerte de Gilbert-, iban al cine o incluso a bailar, a Lovino le había sorprendido que el otro supiera bailar tan bien. Pero también había momentos incomodos, los dos se habían prometido simplemente entretenerse y no dejarse llevar por sentimentalismos.

Gilbert dejó a Lovino a su casa, se quedaron en silencio en el auto, se miraron y se acercaron poco a poco pero el teléfono de Gilbert empezó a sonar, rompiendo el ambiente. Se miraron extrañados, ignorando que ambos estaban ruborizados y Lovino se bajó haciéndole un gesto de adiós con la mano. Era un número equivocado, Gilbert maldijo y después golpeó el volante con frustración.

Unos días antes de la graduación, Lovino miró a Gilbert tímidamente, y mirando sus zapatos le preguntó si quería ir con él a la fiesta de graduación. El otro se quedó pensando y aceptó. Lovino se sentía incómodo, pero que más daba llevarlo a una fiesta. Estaba feliz hasta que Alfred se acercó.

"Te estuve buscando por todas partes ¿es cierto lo que dicen?"

"¿De qué?"

"Sobre esa apuesta, escuché a un grupo hablar de que Gilbert solo trataba de seducirte por diversión, solo para probar que no eras tan difícil…"

Lovino lo miró sin creerle, pero sentía como si lo hubieran golpeado en el estómago, estuvo pensando toda la tarde acerca de eso, ya sabía que su reputación era dudosa pero era falsa. También pensó en la situación con su hermano, pero trató de mantenerlo fuera del asunto, ya había pensado en la posibilidad de que la aparición de Gilbert fuera para que Feliciano pudiera salir, pero cuando empezó a conocerlo, esa idea desapareció. Además, veía el cariño de Ludwig por Feliciano, y lo felices que se veían, por eso no ponía en duda su relación.

A parte no ignoraba el hecho de que Ludwig y Gilbert fueran hermanos, lo supo más tarde pero tampoco le dio importancia.

Ahora que circulaban nuevos chismes, ya no estaba seguro si podía confiar en él, después de mucho meditarlo recibió su mensaje, ahí fue cuando sus dudas se desvanecieron, él no podía mentirle.

Gilbert fue a verlo a su casa y estuvieron en el patio toda la tarde, hablando de sus proyectos para el futuro, él le daba consejos y le contaba anécdotas que estaba vez divertían a Lovino. Empezó a anochecer, entonces se besaron después de mucha espera. Lovino pensó que había sido tonto creer en los rumores.

Finalmente, el día de la fiesta, cuando ambos se presentaron notaban que había personas mirándolos y murmurando. Lovino fue a buscar algo de tomar y conversó un momento con Alfred, entonces vio que algunas personas se aproximaban a Gilbert. Cuando se acercó, pudo escuchar que lo estaban felicitando por finalmente "domarlo", ahora que Lovino estaba tan ocupado con Gilbert ya no tenía tiempo para "atormentar" a los otros, se había vuelto más tranquilo.

Gilbert no sabía de qué le estaban hablando, y cuando se dio cuenta, Lovino lo miraba de un modo que no olvidaría en días, expresaba dolor, se sentía traicionado. Y se fue dejando a Gilbert, él lo siguió pero Lovino no quiso escucharlo.

A pesar de que había sido su último contacto con la mayoría de esas personas y que nunca le importó lo que dijeran de él, se sentía humillado, cómo había sido tan estúpido para caer en esa trampa. Lo que más le dolía era que él había confiado en alguien por primera vez, le había contado cosas personales y se sintió identificado, ahora todo eso parecía una mentira.

Pasó gran parte del verano encerrado. Feliciano trataba de animarlo invitándolo a salir con él y con Ludwig, pero él se negaba diciendo que no estaba bien hacer mal tercio. Ya nada importaba, de cualquier forma le agradaba haber salido con Gilbert y en consecuencia liberar a su hermano menor de una tradición tan ridícula.

Gilbert intentaba ir a verlo, porque Ludwig le contaba lo triste que se veía, pero pensaba que no sería capaz de arreglar el daño ya hecho. Como las vacaciones estaban por terminar y él debía regresar a la universidad, decidió escribirle una carta a Lovino, contándole la verdad desde el principio. Tal vez lo odiaría pero era justo. Lovino había querido quemar la carta pero pudo más su curiosidad y la leyó. Supuso que era todo, y le bastaba con conocer sus razones.

* * *

El primer día de clases de Lovino estuvo bien, estaba contento por empezar una nueva vida, lejos de su mala reputación. Antes de irse, tuvo una charla con Ludwig en la que le pedía cuidar de Feliciano, o se atendría a las consecuencias, el otro lo prometió y Lovino no dudaba en que en verdad lo haría. Se alegró por su hermano.

Ahora empezaba a pensar en Gilbert y en como lo molestaba con sus bromas infantiles y que al mismo tiempo le enternecían. De pronto escuchó una voz conocida.

"¿Tú…?" fue lo único que alcanzó a decir apenas vio a Gilbert caminar por el pasillo.

"¿Lovino…?"

"¿Qué haces aquí?" dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Estudio aquí"

"Yo también estudio aquí… desde ahora"

"Lovino… yo…"

"No tienes que explicarme, leí tu carta, olvídate de esos bastardos mentirosos. ¿Qué tal si me muestras los lugares de interés que hay por los alrededores?" dijo Lovino en modo conciliador.

Gilbert sonrió y lo tomó del brazo.

"Será un placer".


End file.
